Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen (1937)
Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen (originele titel Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) is een Amerikaanse animatiefilm uit 1937, geproduceerd door Walt Disney Animation Studios en uitgebracht door RKO Radio Pictures. Het verhaal van de film is gebaseerd op het gelijknamige sprookje zoals dat in de 19e eeuw opgetekend werd door de gebroeders Grimm. De film betekende voor zowel Disney als voor het genre animatiefilm in het algemeen een mijlpaal: het was de allereerste Amerikaanse animatiefilm die langer dan een uur duurde, en de eerste in de lange reeks films van The Walt Disney Company. Verhaal De film wordt ingeleid door een verteller die de huidige situatie uitlegt: Sneeuwwitje, een prinses, woont bij haar jaloerse en uitermate ijdele stiefmoeder, die in de film enkel wordt omschreven als “de koningin”. Bang dat Sneeuwwitje op een dag mooier zal worden dan zij, laat de koningin haar altijd het vuile werk opknappen. Via een magische spiegel controleert de koningin dagelijks of zij nog altijd de mooiste van het land is. Wanneer Sneeuwwitje op een dag weer bezig is met schoonmaken, komt er een prins langs die haar zijn liefde verklaart. De koningin raadpleegt haar spiegel weer en haar angst blijkt werkelijkheid geworden: Sneeuwwitje is nu mooier dan zijzelf. Onmiddellijk geeft de koningin aan haar hofjager het bevel om Sneeuwwitje naar het bos te brengen en daar te vermoorden. Als bewijs moet hij haar hart terugbrengen. De jager kan dit echter niet over zijn hart verkrijgen en adviseert Sneeuwwitje in plaats daarvan om te vluchten. Om de koningin te laten denken dat Sneeuwwitje dood is geeft de jager haar het hart van een zwijn. Sneeuwwitje dwaalt door het bos, dat steeds donkerder en enger wordt. Ten slotte valt ze wanhopig neer op een open plek. Enkele dieren – konijnen, eekhoorns, herten, vogels – merken haar op. Sneeuwwitje vraagt de dieren of zij toevallig nog een huisje weten, en zo komt ze terecht in het huisje van de zeven dwergen. De dwergen zijn op dat moment niet thuis, ze werken overdag in de mijnen. Sneeuwwitje besluit het huisje maar eens grondig schoon te maken, wat zeer nodig is. De dieren helpen erbij. Als ze 's avonds thuiskomen schrikken de dwergen eerst erg wanneer ze Sneeuwwitje in een van hun bedden aantreffen, maar nadat ze met haar kennis hebben gemaakt en Sneeuwwitje haar levensgeschiedenis heeft verteld ontstaat er al snel een hechte band. Doordat de dwergen overdag altijd aan het werk zijn komen ze thuis nooit toe aan zaken als schoonmaken. Het huis is dan ook een enorme bende. Op voorwaarde dat ze voortaan voor hen kookt en schoonmaakt mag Sneeuwwitje blijven. Sneeuwwitje ziet erop toe dat de dwergen zich ordelijk gedragen, Door haar magische spiegel ontdekt de koningin inmiddels het bedrog van de jager. Ze komt er ook achter waar Sneeuwwitje zich nu bevindt, waarop ze besluit zelf in actie te komen. Ze vermomt zich met behulp van een toverdrank als een oude koopvrouw en maakt een giftige appel; degene die ervan eet zal in een diepe, schijndode slaap belanden. Deze betovering kan enkel verbroken worden door een liefdeskus. Vroeg in de morgen roeit de koningin in haar vermomming op een klein bootje door de mist naar het huisje van de dwergen, waar ze aanklopt op het moment dat Sneeuwwitje alleen is. De dieren doorzien de vermomming en proberen Sneeuwwitje te waarschuwen, maar vergeefs; Sneeuwwitje neemt de vrouw mee naar binnen. De koningin vertelt dat wie van de appel eet, zijn grootste wens in vervulling zal zien gaan. Sneeuwwitje wenst dat ze haar prins zal terugzien en dat hij haar zal meenemen naar zijn kasteel. Daarop neemt ze een hap van de appel en valt ogenschijnlijk dood neer. De dieren hebben inmiddels de dwergen gewaarschuwd, maar die komen net te laat. Net op het moment dat de koningin het huisje weer verlaat, komen de dwergen eraan. Uit woede om wat ze gedaan heeft zetten de dwergen de achtervolging in, dwars door het hevige onweer. De koningin klimt op een hoge rots en probeert een grote steen over de dwergen heen te laten rollen. Door een blikseminslag breekt het stuk rots waar ze op staat af en ze valt in de diepte. De dwergen kunnen het niet aan om de ogenschijnlijk dode Sneeuwwitje te begraven. In plaats daarvan maken ze een glazen kist waarin ze kan rusten. Seizoenen gaan voorbij, tot op een dag de prins met wie Sneeuwwitje eerder kennis maakte het huisje bezoekt. Hij kust Sneeuwwitje en verbreekt zo de vloek. Hierna rijdt hij samen met Sneeuwwitje weg op zijn paard, om met haar te trouwen. Personages * Sneeuwwitje: ze is het hoofdpersonage van de film. Ze heeft zwart haar, en een sneeuwwitte huid. Volgens de toverspiegel is ze de mooiste van het land, daarom wil de koningin haar vermoorden. * Koningin: deze jaloerse dame vindt zichzelf de mooiste van het land. Ze heeft een toverspiegel, en zo ontstaan de legendarische woorden "Spiegeltje, Spiegeltje aan de wand, wie is de mooiste van het land?" * De prins: heeft een niet erg grote maar wel heel belangrijke rol in het verhaal. In het begin van de film leert hij Sneeuwwitje kennen en wordt verliefd op haar. Op het einde ziet hij Sneeuwwitje in de glazen kist liggen en geeft haar een kus, waardoor Sneeuwwitje weer tot leven komt. * Jager: heeft niet echt een belangrijke rol. Hij krijgt aan het begin van de film de opdracht om Sneeuwwitje te vermoorden, maar komt terug met een varkenshart. Wat er daarna met hem gebeurt, blijft onbekend. * De Zeven Dwergen: *# Doc: de hoofddwerg, hij verspreekt zich vaak en kan de zegswijzen niet uit elkaar houden. Hij draagt een bril. Hij is degene die de diamanten test in de mijn. *# Stoetel (Dopey): waarschijnlijk de grappigste dwerg, de enige zonder baard; hij kan niet praten en is altijd het slachtoffer van de andere dwergen. *# Giechel (Happy): blijft meer op de achtergrond en houdt van lachen. *# Grumpie (Grumpy): deze kwade en chagrijnige dwerg verandert in de loop van het verhaal tot een lieve en meelevende dwerg. Hij houdt niet van vrouwen, maar verandert van mening als hij een kus van Sneeuwwitje krijgt. *# Niezel (Sneezy): blijft meer op de achtergrond; hij niest zo hard, dat alles om hem heen door de lucht vliegt. *# Bloosje (Bashful): blijft meer op de achtergrond; als men hem aanspreekt, begint hij spontaan te blozen. *# Dommel (Sleepy): blijft meer op de achtergrond, hij valt overal in slaap en wordt gekenmerkt door de vlieg die steeds om zijn neus zoemt. Verschillen met het sprookje In grote lijnen volgt de verhaallijn van de film het sprookje zoals dat werd opgetekend door de Gebroeders Grimm. Er zijn echter een paar opmerkelijke verschillen: * In het sprookje komt ook Sneeuwwitjes echte moeder voor. Zij wordt in de film niet gezien, noch wordt er over haar gesproken. * In het sprookje ziet het huisje van de dwergen er keurig uit als Sneeuwwitje er aankomt. In de film is het er een grote bende. * In het sprookje bezoekt de koningin het huisje van de dwergen drie keer, steeds in een andere vermomming, maar de eerste twee keer mislukt haar aanslag. In de film komt ze maar één keer langs. * In het sprookje wordt de betovering niet verbroken door de kus, maar doordat tijdens het transport van de glazen kist naar het kasteel van de prins het stukje appel losschiet uit Sneeuwwitjes keel. * In het sprookje komt Sneeuwwitjes stiefmoeder op een andere manier aan haar einde: op de bruiloft van Sneeuwwitje en de prins wordt ze gearresteerd en veroordeeld tot het dragen van hete ijzeren schoenen tot haar dood. * In het sprookje worden de dwergen niet bij naam genoemd. De namen voor de dwergen werden tijdens de productie door Disney gekozen uit een lijst van 50 mogelijke namen. Alleen de naam Grumpy was al ruim van tevoren bedacht door Disney. Productie en bewerkingen De voorproductie van de film begon al in 1934. In juni 1934 onthulde Walt Disney voor het eerst aan The New York Times dat hij bezig was met de film. Voor de productie van de film was Disney vooral bekend van korte animatiefilmpjes. Met de film hoopte Disney zijn markt uit te kunnen breiden. Hij rekende voor de film een budget van $250.000, ongeveer 10 keer zoveel als het productiebudget voor de korte filmpjes. In november werd het personage Dopey geïntroduceerd. In het oorspronkelijke script waren meer elementen uit het oorspronkelijke verhaal verwerkt, zoals de giftige kam. Ook zou hier een grotere rol zijn weggelegd voor de prins: hij zou bijvoorbeeld door de koningin in een kerker worden gezet, waarna de dieren hem hielpen ontsnappen. Daarna zou de prins ook hebben geprobeerd om Sneeuwwitje op tijd te waarschuwen voor de vergiftigde appel, maar in het bos zijn verdwaald. Walt Disney kwam flink wat problemen tegen bij het produceren van de film. Zowel zijn broer en zakenpartner Roy Disney als zijn vrouw Lillian zagen niks in de productie van een lange speelfilm. Ook de filmindustrie van Hollywood was sceptisch over Disneys plan. Disney kreeg nauwelijks financiële steun, en moest een hypotheek op zijn huis nemen om de film te kunnen financieren. De kosten voor de film bleken veel groter dan gepland, en stegen tot $1.488.422,74, destijds een recordbedrag voor een film. De film was drie jaar in productie, mede omdat Disney de kwaliteit ervan hoog in het vaandel had staan. Op 21 december 1937 ging hij op het Carthay Circle Theatre in première. Veel tekentechnieken die later standaard werden voor animatiefilms moesten speciaal voor de productie van Sneeuwwitje worden uitgevonden, zoals een manier om menselijke personages realistisch te tekenen. De eerste Nederlandse nasynchronisatie van Disneys Sneeuwwitje kwam uit in 1938, met Cecilia Bach als stem van Sneeuwwitje. De stemmenregie werd gedaan door Max Tak en Kurt Gerron. In 1984 werd de film opnieuw nagesynchroniseerd, ditmaal door Harrie Geelen. In de jaren 90 zijn enkele stemmen voor de 3e nasynchronisatie vervangen. Er was ook een langspeelplaat verkrijgbaar, die later ook op cassette is verschenen. Hierop stond het luisterverhaal in het kort met enkele liedjes. Deze liedjes hadden andere arrangementen en toonsoorten dan de liedjes in de film. Onder andere Helen Shepherd en Piet Ekel verleenden hier hun stemmen aan. Dit wordt vaak verward met de eerste nasynchronisatie van de film. Liedjes De liedjes in de film werden gecomponeerd door Frank Churchill en Larry Morey. Paul J. Smith en Leigh Harline componeerden de overige achtergrondmuziek. Omdat Disney ten tijde van de productie nog niet beschikte over zijn eigen muziekstudio, werden de auteursrechten op de liedjes geregeld via de studio Bourne Co.. Deze studio behield de rechten tot Disney ze later terug wist te krijgen. Nederlandse Soundtrack (Uitgegeven in 1994 en in 2001) # Ouverture (Morey/Churchill) # Spiegel aan de wand (Harline) # Wenslied/'t Meisje waar ik van hou (Morey/Churchill/Harline), gezongen door Bernadette Kraakman/Marcel Reyans # Koningin-thema (Churchill) # Ver in het bos (Morey/Churchill/Smith/Harline) # Ook al heb je verdriet (Morey/Churchill/Harline), gezongen door Bernadette Kraakman # 't Is net een poppenhuis (Churchill/Smith) # Fluitje van een cent (Morey/Churchill), gezongen door Bernadette Kraakman # hého (Morey/Churchill), gezongen door Herman Van Doorn/Wim Jan Van Deuveren/Paul Erkamp/Edward Reekers/Pim Roos/Max Werner # Even boven kijken (Churchill/Smith) # Aardstralen (Morey/Churchill/Harline) # Het is een meisje (Harline/Churchill) # Hoera, ze blijft (Churchill) # Badlied (Morey/Churchill), gezongen door Jules Croiset/Wim Schippers/Paul Haenen/Harrie Geelen/Coen Flink # Beetgenomen (Harline) # Jodellied (Morey/Churchill), gezongen door Bernadette Kraakman/Jules Croiset/Wim Schippers/Paul Haenen/Harrie Geelen/Coen Flink # Eens komt mijn prins voorbij (Morey/Churchill), gezongen door Bernadette Kraakman # Welterusten (Smith/Churchill) # Een heel bijzondere dood (Harline) # Grumpy, wat lief (Churchill/Harline/Morey) # Bak je taart? (Harline/Morey/Churchill) # Neem een hap (Harline) # Koraalmuziek voor Sneeuwwitje (Churchill) # Haar eerste kus (Finale)(Churchill/Harline/Morey), gezongen door Marcel Reyans/Herman Van Doorn/Wim Jan Van Deuveren/Paul Erkamp/Edward Reekers/Pim Roos/Max Werner Verhaal: lp (1973)/cassette (1992)/cd (1992) *Vertaald door: Martine Bijl *Verteller: Piet Ekel *Arrangementen en muzikale leiding: Henk van der Molen # Het verhaal # Ik droomde (Morey/Churchill/M. Bijl), gezongen door Helen Shepherd # Het verhaal # Met een lied en een lach (Morey/Churchill/M. Bijl), gezongen door Helen Shepherd # Het verhaal # Een wijsje bij het werk (Morey/Churchill/M. Bijl) # Het verhaal # Ziezo (Morey/Churchill/B. Brugmans), gezongen door Ger Smit/Henk Van Der Molen/Piet Ekel # Het verhaal # Eens komt mijn prins terug (Morey/Churchill/M. Bijl), gezongen door Helen Shepherd # Het verhaal # Eenmaal (Morey/Churchill/M. Bijl), gezongen door Ger Smit # Het verhaal Rolverdeling De film verscheen oorspronkelijk in het Engels en is in de loop der jaren meerdere malen nagesynchroniseerd voor de Nederlandstalige markt. Een overzicht van de verschillende stemacteurs: Ontvangst Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen ging op 21 december 1937 in première in het Carthay Circle Theatre, en in tegenstelling tot wat veel critici hadden verwacht, werd de film een groot succes. Zelfs veel mensen die aanvankelijk tegen Disneys plan waren geweest om de film te maken, feliciteerden hem nadien met het resultaat. Het tijdschrift Time besteedde een groot artikel aan de film, en ook in The New York Times verscheen een artikel dat besloot met "Thank you very much, Mr. Disney". Bij de originele uitgave bracht de film in de VS in eerste instantie acht miljoen dollar op. Prijzen en nominaties * Disney ontving voor deze allereerste tekenfilm die langer dan één uur duurt, een speciale Academy Award, de Honorary Award. Voor de gelegenheid werd het traditionele beeldje van de Oscar hiervoor vervangen door een groot beeld en zeven kleintjes. * Ook werd de film nog genomineerd voor een Oscar voor de beste muziek (Leigh Harline). * De film won in 2002 de Amerikaanse prijs voor Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films Saturn Award voor beste dvd-uitgave van een klassieke film. * Bij de DVD Exclusive Awards won de film in 2001 de Video Premiere Award in de categorie Best overall new extra features en Library Title die naar David Jessen ging. Tevens werd Sneeuwwitje hierbij genomineerd voor twee ander Video Premiere Awards in de categorieën Best DVD Menu Design en Best New, Enhanced or Reconstructed Movie Scenes (voor respectievelijk producer Jeff Kurtti en producer Michael Pellerin (Buena Vista)). * De Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists Awards won de inmiddels overleden Walt Disney in 1987 postuum als een Special Award ter ere van de 50e verjaardag van de film. * Ook de National Film Preservation Board kende aan deze film in 1989 de titel National Film Registry toe. * Ook bij de New York Film Critics Circle Awards van 1939 won Walt Disney een Special Award voor deze film. * Bij het filmfestival van Venetië won Walt Disney als producer in 1938 ook een zogenaamde Grand Biennale Art Trophy. In 1989 werd de film opgenomen in het National Film Registry. Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen en Fantasia, een andere film van Disney, waren de enige animatiefilms die in 1997 werd opgenomen in de lijst van 100 beste films van het American Film Institute. Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen staat ook op de Walk of Fame. Er staat wel bij dat er sprake is van een "motion picture". Vanaf welk jaar is niet bekend, maar hij is te zien bij 6912 Hollywood Blvd. Trivia * Bij de productie loofde Disney een speciale bonus uit voor visuele grapjes. Elke tekenaar die een goede visuele grap bedacht kon daarmee 5 dollar verdienen. * De koningin van Onderland uit Jommeke werd geïnspireerd, door Jef Nys, op de boze koningin uit deze tekenfilm. Externe links * Officiële website * [http://disney.go.com/disneyatoz/familymuseum/collection/masterworks/snowwhite/index.html Walt's Masterworks: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs] op Disney.com Categorie:Animatiefilm Categorie:Kinderfilm Categorie:Fantasyfilm Categorie:Romantische film Categorie:Komische film Categorie:Sprookjesverfilming Categorie:Film van Walt Disney Studios Categorie:Amerikaanse film Categorie:Film uit 1937 Categorie:Film in het National Film Registry